narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique
|image=Shadow Shuriken.jpg |kanji=手裏剣影分身の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu |literal english=Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique |english tv=Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu |parent jutsu=Shadow Clone Technique |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Clone Techniques, Shurikenjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Setsuna Sarutobi, Sushi Uchiha, Sakumo Uchiha, Menma Namikaze (NC), Zaruke Uchiha, Zenjou,Ryuk Uchiha, Z, Itami Sarutobi, Karasu Youkai, Tentei Uzumaki, Isamu Takema, Danzetsu, Boruto Uzumaki (ChidoriSpark27), Apollo Akimichi/Abilitiies and Powers, Kasai Uzumaki, Saizen Kinsei,Gina Uchiha, Gin Shimura, Kareha Kurosaki, Yashiro Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Hitomi Sarutobi, Densetsu, Kyūka Kiribako, Tomoyo Kōdona, Kanka, Suri Kōshitsu, Yaburu, Obito Hatake, Hajikata Uchiha, Fuurin,Shin Hyō, Ryōta, Yōkōtama Hōzuki, Raimundo Kiretsu-Fuma, Shikage Nara,Hotaru Yanma, Alvaro,Souji Senju,Asuka Uzumaki, Ayame,Kokuō Uchiha, Kimura Tengoku, Nobu Sarutobi,Haru Hyūga,Akio Senju, Koshiro, Taka Kazshi, Ryuga Uchiha, Kane Uzumaki, Ume Saoza, Ryu Namikaze,Raian Uchiha, Rikou Raion, Dezku Narimita, Raikū Murciélago, Kaba, Yoshikage Kurokami,Shoji Kengen, Kenno Sagii, Rokkaku Iwabi, Kutsuroida, Yōkai Uchiha,R, Aoi Hyūga,Gōka Hōzuki, Kagerin Nara, Shiki Uchiha, Sokai, Aichi Goron, Velaryon Brynden, Takao Fujitate,Naien, Ryū Uzumaki, Kyōshi Takamori, Sora Yajuu, Soru Kurama, Razus Albverdich, Kemuri Sukiru, Nisemono, Akichua Kobayashi, Masumi Sarutobi, Miraku Minabi, Uranaisha Areru, Aoi Uchiha, Shinzui, Kōi Fūma, Homura Yamakaji, Hyōkan Fusa, N, Tsuki Rinku, Akimitsu Kohaku, Taiga Rinku,Naruto Uzumaki (TufftierChicken), Issho, Maneshitsugumi, Yagura (1kidney), Temujin Maruboshi, Chirudo Sarutobi, Temujin, Bobu Nomi, Shenron Uzumaki/Abilities and Powers, Korosen Nara, Shikizaki Hyuga, Kontoru Tsuchigumo, Temujin (KushimaruFuma), Birusu Uchiha, Shouzan Hayaku, Azumi Hyūga, Canaan, Kōga Nara, Kagaki Uchiha, Ryuji Uchiha |hand signs=Ram, Rat, Bird, Boar, Tiger |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The user creates a thousand shadow clones from one shuriken, striking down the enemy. This is a technique that combines ninja tools with ninjutsu. Compared to normal shadow clones, clones of material objects are said to be on a far higher level. There is no need for preparations beforehand, like stocking up on shuriken, yet since the shadow clones are real and not illusions, all the shadow blades that fly around are equally lethal. Because the clones form in just an instant, completely evading them is next to impossible. Kasai Uzumaki's Variation By combining this technique with Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation, Kasai can undo the small seal he had placed on the shuriken. Causing it to unleash 10 more shuriken, making it's number 11 in total. If he uses the shuriken shadow clone technique with this, he can cause all one thousand of the shuriken, due to being exact physical replicas of the original, to unleash 10 more shuriken, quickly multiplying it's number from a thousand to ten thousand. Making the attack nearly impossible to dodge especially if used at long range. This technique can be taken even higher if Kasai initially uses ten shuriken, using the shuriken shadow clone technique to make them multiply into ten thousand, and then make the ten thousand multiply into a hundred thousand by unsealing ten shuriken on each of them, therefore launching an assault of a hundred thousand shuriken that is nigh-impossible to dodge, especially if used at long range. Making it powerful enough to take down a large portion of an army or very large opponents. When utilized this way, the technique can be considered S-rank. Finally, chakra flow, nature transformation, shape transformation, and other ninja tools can be used with the shuriken to make it even more deadly. This technique can be used on other ninja tools such as kunai, senbon, arrows, knives, or even spears as well.